Of Boyfriends and Basketball
by TheChosen3.14159
Summary: Chad likes Troy. A lot. Gabriella dumps Troy for an Ivy League Braniac and Chad is torn between comforting his best friend and making a play for him...ChadxTroy slash! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **HSM cast belongs to Disney….I wonder how they feel about that?

**Chapter One:** _Kicked to the Curb_

Chad could never be quite sure when his feelings started to change, or even exactly when he'd noticed it. The fact remained, however, that somewhere between pre-k and college (after a long chain of failed relationships and one night stands, starting with Taylor) Chad had to admit to himself that girls just weren't what he wanted.

Now the revelation that you bat for the other team, your door swings the other way, (insert favorite euphemism here:) would come as a shock to any teenage boy, especially one who prided himself only on his b-ball game and the chicks he dated. For Chad however, it wasn't realizing that he didn't like girls that got him all confused and depressed, but realizing who he did like.

His best friend, Troy Bolton.

Whenever Chad had love trouble, which was fairly seldom (have you _looked_ at the boy?) he always went to one person: Troy. But that option was shot because this situation was just a teensy bit different in that the person he was fawning over was…him. Chad wasn't very good at keeping secrets; he'd always had someone to share with. Now, keeping a secret as big as this was taking its toll. Chad was as close to depressed as he'd ever been, Keeping his secret meant distancing himself from Troy which in turn left him extremely lonely. When you think about it, it's kinda ironic as there are scores of girls and a surprising number of boys who are probably in a similar situation. But Chad didn't know them; he only knew himself…come to think of it…he was losing touch with who _he_ was too.

As if dealing with all his issues wasn't enough, he had to be there for Troy too. A month into college, Gabriella broke it off with him. She was attending some fancy-pants, high and mighty, Ivy League school on the East Coast, and with Chad and Troy at UCLA, things, she claimed, just wouldn't work out. Chad remembered the night Troy got the news very vividly.

He'd shuffled into their dorm, head bowed and clutching a letter tightly in his hand. It wasn't until Troy had crossed the dorm and sat down slowly next to Chad that he noticed his friend's eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Happy-go-lucky, "look on the bright side" Troy Bolton. Crying? Chad knew then it had something to do with Gabriella; she was the only person who could have such an effect on him. Lately, Gabby could make Troy jump for joy or moan and mope with as little as a text message. On these occasions, Chad felt supremely sick and a more than a tiny bit jealous that some girl had so much control over his friend and his emotions. It was probably a bit pathetic but Chad had envied Gabriella, and now…now he hated her.

Troy had sat down next to Chad and merely stared straight ahead, not saying a word or acknowledging Chad in anyway. Chad dutifully reached over to put a hand on Troy's shoulder. "What's wrong, man?" he asked genuinely worried. He hadn't seen Troy like this since…actually he'd _never_ seen Troy like this. All Troy managed was a piteous whimper as he thrust the letter to Chad. Chad slanted another concerned stare at Troy before he took the letter and read.

When Troy had read the letter, his eyes had grown wider with each line. In contrast, Chad's eyes narrowed into as he skimmed the letter. By the time he reached the end, his eyes had been reduced to furious slits. Chad didn't need to know what "spurn" or "eschew" meant to know that Gabby had just dumped his best friend. After three years she just kicked him to the curb with a letter. The end of the letter was smeared and blotted, by Troy's tears no doubt, but Chad got the feeling that Gabriella had already found someone to replace Troy. He shook his head, feeling a sickening mixture of anger, sadness, and, though he wasn't proud of it, happiness. Even, this tiny guilty pleasure was wiped from him when he turned back to face his best friend.

Troy Bolton, heartthrob, point-guard extraordinaire, stared back at him, intense blue eyes glistening and as Chad watched, his bottom lip quivered. A moment later the flood-gates broke and Troy collapsed a crying, quivering mass. Suddenly Chad found himself flat on his back with an armful of sobbing basketball player. Still partly in shock over the recent development, Chad awkwardly patted Troy on the back, but all this did was provoke another onslaught of tears.

On the court, Chad was unshakable, nothing caught him off guard, but nothing like this had ever happened on the court and Chad had no idea what to do or say. He longed to tell Troy that Gabriella wasn't worth his tears, but something told Chad that wasn't what Troy wanted to hear just yet. So Chad said nothing, instead he settled for rubbing soothing circles on Troy's back while his sobs slowly subsided.

A few minutes later, Troy had cried himself to sleep and lay on his side with Chad's arm thrown over him. Chad however stayed awake a good deal longer. He had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:** Review and it gets continued. Don't review and…well…you get the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

_**Chapter Two**__: Distraction_

"Okay guys, great practice. Hit the showers."

The dismissal from Coach was followed by the familiar sinking feeling in Chad's stomach. Showers in the locker room had become a kind of daily torture for him. Troy had taken a surprisingly short time to get over Gabriella, at least that's how it seemed. Chad had a feeling Troy was faking it. Typical Troy Bolton to worry about others more than himself. Whenever Chad asked him if he was okay, he'd invariably reply, "I'm fine man, how are _you_? No matter how much he was hurting.It was one of Troy's cuter traits and also his most worrying. The times when Troy's blue shone bright and blue made the times when they were dull and dead hurt all the more.

On this particular day however Troy seemed, even to Chad's knowing eyes, genuinely happy. Eyes bright and smiling, Troy ushered Chad to the locker-room with an arm thrown carelessly over his shoulder. "Nice jump-shots today Danforth, the USC post won't know what hit him!"

"Thanks man," Chad replied, "I saw you fakin and crossin out there. Man is that point guard in for a surprise!"

They had reached the locker-room and all around Chad hot, sweaty, muscular guys were stripping down. Chad was staring straight ahead…well there was the occasional glance…he was a horny, confused college guy! Give him a break! Chad considered just skipping a shower today, to avoid certain…er temptations, but one whiff of his practice jersey told him that was certainly not an option. Resigned, he quickly yanked at his shirt, laughing to himself when it got caught on his wild afro. With another sharp tug, his shirt came off.

When Chad turned around, Troy Bolton was standing about a foot in front of him, not sweating exactly but glistening? Yes glistening. Chad was at least still wearing baggy basketball shorts, something he was increasingly grateful for because of his…er situation. But Troy…Troy was wearing a towel. Held together loosely at his side, the thin fabric covered his…er area but left everything else on display. Vaguely, Chad noticed that Troy was asking him a question, something to do with the play they had just practiced, but Chad wasn't listening parse. He was just watching Troy's lips move.

Becoming a little more daring, Chad quickly glanced down. Troy's body was all lean muscle without being totally ripped, a perfect balance for a point-guard and this was not the first time Chad noticed this fact. But it wasn't Chad's fault! Troy spent way too much time topless, to the delight of half the cheer squad. Troy's upper body was almost constantly on display, whether he was playing one-on-one, walking around the dorm, or sleeping…not that Chad watched him sleep…Chad wished Troy would cover up so he could _think_ and not stand there drooling like an idiot, but at the same time hoped the towel would slip. Troy Bolton was slowly driving him insane.

Chad came crashing back down to earth when Troy grabbed his shoulder and asked playfully, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh…uhm yea. Of course." Chad said, stumbling slightly over the words. Troy's face suddenly lit up.

"Ok, great. See you later then," he said as he walked around the corner to the showers.

As Troy's tight little ass disappeared around the corner, Chad leaned against his locker and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. As he stepped out of his shorts and grabbed his own towel, he wondered uneasily what he'd just agreed too…

An hour or so later, Chad sat at his desk, in the dorm reading a Physics text and not understanding a word of it. Chad closed the book and gazed blankly at the front cover. _Was he even _in _this class?_ Chad sighed and shook his head. It was no use, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Deep blue eyes and perfect pink lips kept intruding on his thoughts. Chad had just decided to try his math homework when he heard the chorus of "Dontcha" by the Pussycat Dolls. Troy was calling him. Chad mentally reminded himself to change Troy's ringtone as he fumbled for his phone in his back pocket. Chad took a moment to compose himself before flipping open his phone and coolly saying, "Hello."

Troy's voice replied, "Hey man, where are you? I've been waiting for almost _ten minutes." _Troy emphasized this last in the whiny voice of a three-year old that hadn't gotten his way. All of Chad's cool evaporated. "Huh?" he asked, then berated himself. _Real articulate __Danforth_On the line Troy was saying patronizingly, "In the locker room…you said you'd help me with the play…remember?"

In truth, Chad had absolutely no recollection of this, but he had been…er otherwise occupied at the time. Now Chad realized what he'd unknowingly committed to. _Oops._

"Oh. Right. I guess I just…uh…forgot."

"You forgot?"

Chad had known Troy so long that he could _see_ him pouting. "Yea, I'm sorry man," Chad answered, "I'll be down there in two minutes."

On the phone, Troy sighed, "Alright."

With a deft flick of the wrist, Chad flipped his phone shut, an excited grin coming to his lips. Chad quickly surveyed the dorm, his nose crinkled as he looked at the scattered mess of notes and assignments that cluttered his desk. Homework, he decided, could wait until tomorrow. Chad then looked down and gave himself a once-over. He nodded to himself. He'd do.

Smiling breathlessly, Chad grabbed his basketball and was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Go ahead. Sue me, Disney.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is, as the title suggests, about basketball. If you don't understand, or couldn't care less, feel free to skip this chapter. You won't hurt my feelings, but you'll miss out on quite a bit…

**Chapter Three:** _Playin__' Basketball_

From where Chad was standing, he could make out Troy's solitary figure standing on one of the old school blacktop basketball courts conveniently located outside their dorm. It being Friday, the courts were totally deserted, everyone being out at one party or another. Chad smiled to himself as he watched Troy tapping his foot, hip cocked impatiently.

"Hey Bolton, think fast!" Chad said, passing Troy the ball.

Troy whipped to face Chad, catching his pass instinctively. "There you are, finally!" Troy's pout was in full display as he added, "I thought you stood me up."

Chad tried to laugh off the awkward moment, saying, "Yea, well it was either this or Physics homework, so…" Troy laughed until Chad added, "I flipped a coin." _Yeah. __Right._

"Oh, ha ha," Troy said, mock glaring. Then he passed the ball back to Chad. "Just show me the play."

Chad chuckled as he dribbled down to the block. "Okay, so obviously the first option is getting the ball to you for a three." Chad gave Troy a chest-pass and Troy shot a fade-away.

_SWISH!_

While Troy performed an impromptu victory-dance, Chad retrieved the ball and rolling his eyes muttered, "Show-off."

Troy grinned and replied, "You know you love me." It was clearly meant as a playful jibe, but the comment hit a little too close to the mark. Again, Chad laughed awkwardly and rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, if that isn't open, it probably won't be," Chad said, quickly and decisively steering the conversation back into safe waters, "you screen down, fake left, and get a bounce pass on the opposite block for a lay-up. Get it?"

Troy blinked twice, confused. Chad sighed and jogged to Troy's position to demonstrate. He ran to the left wing, holding the "screen" signal, took a half-step out and then sprinted down to the right block. Troy gave him a bounce pass and Chad neatly put the ball in the hoop.

"Oh, okay. I get it!" Troy said smiling. He proceeded to run the pattern Chad had shown him, but rolled off the screen the wrong direction. Chad dropped the ball and jogged back over to correct him.

"Like this," he said, pivoting out on his left foot.

Troy nodded and mimicked Chad, pivoting out so his back was pressed flush against Chad's chest.

"Oh. Like _this_?" Troy asked innocently.

"Uhm, yea." Chad responded breathlessly. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ Chad thought to himself. Troy didn't even know about Chad's …er situation and he was driving him crazy. He retreated to retrieve the ball and in his utterly flustered state, he completely missed Troy's impish grin…

A half-hour later, it was clear Troy had the play down. Chad and Troy called it quits and sat catching their breath on the bench. Chad checked his watch; it was still relatively early for a Friday…Chad almost laughed aloud, thinking that this Friday night, his only partner would most likely be his Physics book. How very wrong he was…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If you haven't figured it out by now, I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter Four:** _Revelation_

In the last few months, Chad Danforth's love-life had crashed and burned. His disastrous blind-dates and one night stands had been full of awkward silences, but this was not one of them. He and Troy sat on the bench, Troy gazing away at nothing, apparently deep in thought. Chad however, was wringing his hands and restlessly swinging his legs. Part of him wanted to get out of there A.S.A.P. before he could totally embarrass himself. The other part, the part closest to the surface, wanted to hang around anyway.

"So uh, what are you doin' tonight?" Chad asked tentatively.

Troy half-shrugged as he replied, "Eh, nothin. I figure Friday nights are for couples, and I'm definitely single so…" Troy trailed off, looking distant.

Internally, Chad cringed. So they were back to Gabriella.

Chad's bitterness evaporated when Troy asked softly, "How do I know if there's someone out there for me?" His voice was tender, quiet, vulnerable. It was unbelievable that even after so many years spent with Troy, there were still so many layers he hadn't seen.

Chad met Troy's eyes and replied genuinely, "I'm _sure _there's someone out there for you.

"Like who?" Troy asked, eyes suddenly intense and questioning. There was something else shining in the blue depths, but Chad had no idea what it could be. For a moment, the words 'like _me_' hung dangerously on the tip of Chad's tongue, but he instead he looked away and shrugged. "You'll find someone."

"What if I already have?" Troy asked with all the same piercing intensity. Chad felt distinctly miffed. So Troy had _already_ found a girl to replace Gabriella? Dutifully playing the part of best-friend, Chad replied, "Well then what are you waiting for? Go tell her how you feel." He even managed a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"_Him._" Troy corrected.

It might've been a mark of the strength of their relationship that Chad merely arched an eyebrow, but it was more likely the level of shock Chad was in. As the information started to sink in, Chad allowed himself a tiny glimmer of hope for the first time in a long while.

Meanwhile, Troy continued, "I _tried_ to show him how I felt, but I guess he just didn't get it." That secretive twinkle was back in his eyes.

"Then try harder," Chad said simply. He had no idea who this new mystery guy was, but if _he_ hurt Troy like Gabriella did…things would get ugly. When he turned to face Troy, he only half-stifled his surprised gasp. The sharp, penetrating gaze had given way to something much warmer and that devilish twinkle was in full display as he said, "Good idea."

The next moment, he leaned in and softly but firmly pressed his lips against his best-friend's. Chad's lips parted in a silent 'O' of realization. Suddenly it all made sense!

Troy pulled back and asked playfully, "So do you think he gets it now?" He said this confidently and nonchalant, but Chad could sense his nervous uncertainty. How the tables had turned!

"Oh, he gets it!" Chad said, smiling emphatically.

The grin that lit Troy's face was like the sun coming out on a rainy day. This time it was Chad who leaned forward first; their second kiss had none of the questioning tenderness of the first, it was slow and firm and….wet. Each boy reassuring the other, sharing their feelings through the kiss rather than use those pesky little words.

When oxygen became a pressing need, Chad pulled back. He took a deep breath, and asked Troy, "Is this really happening?" He hoped Troy fully understood the question.

Troy devilishly reached around and pinched Chad's ass. "I guess so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This is only a little mini-chapter. It could almost stand alone really. Just something to munch on while you wait for the main-course.

**Mini-Chapter 1:**___Persuasion_

"I _cannot_ believe you'd rather do Physics homework than hang out with _**me**_."

Though a grin tugged at Chad's lips, he fought to keep a straight face as he replied, "Well I have to get it done sometime." (The paper in question was in fact due earlier that day.) "And considering the alternative…" Chad trailed off, looking Troy up and down.

Troy rolled his eyes. "The alternative? You mean spending Friday night out having fun with your best friend?

"No I meant 'spending Friday night partying and getting so drunk I forget where I _am_ let alone that I have Physics homework."

There was a short pause before Troy asked, "Your point?"

Chad sighed and returned his gaze to the Physics book. It might as well have been printed up-side down in Czechoslovakian for all the sense it made. Again Chad asked himself if he was even taking Physics. At the rate things were going, he wouldn't be for long…

Silence reigned for exactly seventeen seconds before Troy petulantly said, "Seriously._Homework?_ How boring."

"Yea, well my Friday's been pretty eventful already so…"

"Oh, c'mon! Let's _go_!"

This request was punctuated by a pillow flying across the room to hit Chad squarely in the back of his head. Chad whipped around, feigning exasperation when in truth he was grateful for the excuse to look away from the textbook. Troy deftly dodged the pillow Chad chucked back at him.

Troy rose from his perch on his bed and made his way across the dorm to Chad's desk. He snapped the textbook shut and repeated, "Let's go."

Losing his battle with a smile, Chad replied, "Persuade me."

Troy's eyebrows shot up. Chad hurried to clarify. "Not like _that_, with your mouth."

Troy's eyebrows shot up even further.

"I meant with words!" Chad said finally, blushing more than a little.

"I only need one," Troy responded confidently.

"And that is?"

"Pleeeeease…" Troy said in his best 'pleading voice'—the one that had gotten him a car and his college tuition. When Troy added a pout, Chad knew it was all over.

He sighed, "What did you have in mind?"

Troy smiled. _This would be fun._

_--_

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, but I didn't know what I wanted to do with this story. I originally only wrote to the 4th chapter, but if people want me to continue, I might be able to come up with more. Mind you, it would take a while, _maybe_ weekly updates. **Maybe.**Review this mini-chapter and tell me what you think!

--Chosen3.14159


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable is property of the Disney gods.

**Chapter 6: **_Hailey_

Chad surveyed the sea of red Solo cups and let the blaring beat of the latest top-forty hip-hop party anthem wash over him with a curious mix of comfort and discomfort. In a way, he felt at home on the party scene almost as much as on the basketball court. He used different moves on the girls than on other players, but felt the same comfort in striking up flirting, joking, and striking up conversations with new people. Challenging himself to charm the most attractive girl at a party was, to him, just as natural as taking on the biggest, nastiest, first-string post in a game. But now, with Troy, the rulebook had changed.

Should he still talk to girls? Only to Troy? What about dancing? Would people stare at two guys dancing together? Would they just assume they were drunk? Did he care?

The party idea was beginning to seem like a really bad idea. He paused in the doorway and turned to Troy to suggest maybe picking up a six-pack and heading back to their room for a movie. Troy smiled up at him, head cocked slightly to the side and a glint in his eye that said he knew Chad was having second thoughts. He grabbed Chad's wrist and pulled him through a crowd of students in varying states of inebriation. Several of their teammates caught Chad's eye and waved or nodded. Chad jerked his head casually to return their acknowledgements in a way that said, "Hey" and not "my best friend is almost holding my hand in public and I'm freaking out".

When they reached the drinks table, over-loaded with beers and liquors and a suspiciously striated jungle juice, Troy poured them each a shot. They clinked cups with mock formality and Chad felt the comforting burn running down his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment, to revel in feeling. By the time he'd opened them, Troy was holding out another shot to him, smiling the impish grin that had gotten Chad into so much trouble.

An hour later, Chad wondered how he ever thought going out was a bad idea. Partying was the best! _This_ party was the best. He wanted to stay there forever. Laughing with Troy, talking with Troy, drinking with Troy. And maybe doing other things, too.

They were standing together in a corner, relegated there by the pulse and press of too many bodies in a too-small dorm. The two were almost bent double laughing about some joke that neither could even remember anymore. The crowded party had forced them way into each other's space, but Chad didn't mind at all. He smiled, exhilarated and more than a little tipsy, hardly daring to believe the turn his night had taken.

"You're Troy Bolton, right?" a voice asked from the general direction of the party. Chad had momentarily forgotten that they were not alone. How unfortunate. His smile quickly faded when he laid eyes on the owner of the voice. Petite, brunette, cute smile; She reminded Chad too much of a certain East High Einsteinette.

Troy flashed his charming smile (Chad wondered if he was even capable of not being charming). "That's me," he replied.

"Point-guard on the basketball team?" she asked.

Troy bowed his head in an exaggerated fashion that had the brunette laughing coyly behind her hand. Chad frowned. He noticed two girls trailing behind the brunette and watching the proceedings with interest. Following up on some kind of dare? What was this, junior high?

"I saw your last game," she said. "That three-pointer at the end of the first half? Amazing!" She leaned into Troy's space conspiratorially and wrapped her fingers around his forearm.

Troy smiled (and Chad wished he would stop smiling at her—really at anyone other than himself). "Thanks!" he said, switching his cup to his other hand and shaking her grip in one motion. "But I really couldn't have done it without an amazing screen from my, uh—teammate, here." Troy threw a companionable arm around Chad's shoulder and Chad wrapped a possessive arm around Troy's waist. "This is Chad Danforth," Troy added. "He plays post."

"Uh-huh" she said, without taking her eyes off Troy.

Part of Chad was marginally mollified by the introduction, but part of him was also wondering what Troy was going to call him before "teammate". What were they to each other, now? The rest of him was becoming increasingly more annoyed with the Bold Brunette.

On whosever's iPod was on the speaker dock, the song changed from a song-with filthy lyrics and a hip-hop beat to another song with filthy lyrics and a hip-hop beat.

"This is my favorite song!" Brunette exclaimed. Chad eyed her with disbelief and distaste. "You like the Ying Yang Twins?" Chad asked. Brunette flicked her eyes to Chad and back to Troy, giving a small laugh of poorly-masked annoyance. "Yeah, I love them," she replied.

"Well, _this_ is Fifty Cent," Chad said, nodding his head to the speaker and regarding Brunette with a look usually reserved for gunk on the bottom of his Nikes.

She looked at Chad for the first time with a shocked expression that Chad found gratifying. Troy gave Chad a confused and conciliatory look that said, "C'mon man, no need to be mean". A moment later, Brunette recovered and flashed a fake smile with another annoyed laugh, turning her attention back to Troy.

"You _have_ to dance with me," she commanded, again grabbing Troy's forearm and attempting to drag him out to the dance floor. Chad felt his hand tighten reflexively on Troy's hip. So did Troy. He looked down to Chad's hand, up to Chad's furrowed brows, and glanced to where Brunette was still tugging at his arm. A flash of realization lit his face, and he smiled up at Chad, knowingly.

Turning the full power of his charm back on the Brunette, he once again slipped his arm out of her grasp. She actually pouted at this turn of events. "Unfortunately, my moves on the court don't transfer to the dance floor, " he said, all charisma and self-deprecation. She pouted more intensely and made to argue her point, but Troy continued. "Besides, Chad and I should get going anyway. We have an early practice tomorrow." This was not entirely true, but Chad didn't call him out on it.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, " Brunette said plaintively. " I know," Troy replied, with a look of exaggerated sorrow. "But we have USC next week." He shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way. "Can I have a rain-check?" he asked.

"I'll hold you to that," she said, and Chad had no doubt that she meant it. "Here's my number," she said. And right there, in front of God and everybody, she whipped out a pink sharpie and wrote her name and number on Troy's hand. There was even a tiny heart above the "I" in Hailey. Chad felt his eyes roll in his head and was completely powerless to stop them. With a final intense over-the-shoulder glance at Troy, Brunette (aka Hailey) turned back to her friends, who promptly engaged in excited chatter and glaring at Chad. Chad grinned back at them.

Troy watched him, smiling up at Chad in that annoying way that said he knew something.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Chad asked. Troy smiled in a way that was more cute than sexy with the color rising in his cheeks and his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Chapter 7: **_Possession_

"What was up with that?" Troy asked, as soon as they were back in their dorm. Chad was lying sprawled across his bed, staring unhappily up at nothing in particular. Across the room the point guard had posted up in his patented Troy Bolton lean.

'With what?" Chad replied in a "who-me?" tone of voice.

Troy lowered his voice a register and growled, "_This_ is Fifty Cent," in what Chad supposed was meant to be an imitation of himself.

"Well if it was really her _favorite song_, she would have known that," Chad said, imbuing the words "favorite song" with as much valley girl-ditziness as he could muster.

"So you were just concerned about the preserving the unique and highly differentiated nature of hip-hip artists?" Troy asked, with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

Chad responded. "Yup."

"There wasn't anything else going on?"

"Nope."

"Oh, really?" Troy pushed off from the wall and sauntered across the room, weaving around piles of discarded (but mostly clean) clothes.

"Really. Why?" Chad responded, aiming for exasperated and hitting petulant instead. Troy laid down on his side next to Chad, propped up on one elbow. He trailed a finger along Chad's hip where t-shirt met his jeans, which Chad found incredibly distracting. "Because it kinda seemed like you were jealous."

Chad glowered for a moment in indignation, before turning his head away from Troy. Not to be ignored, Troy climbed over Chad to lie on his other side. Chad tried to hide the tiny, shocked inhalation he made when Troy's groin brushed over his with the slightest whisper of skin on skin where their shirts had ridden up. Troy noticed this and smirked.

"Should I be?" Chad asked with sudden intensity.

"What?"

"Should I be jealous?" Chad mirrored Troy's pose, propped on his elbow, bringing their eyes level.

Troy's eyes sparkled again as they made a circuit from Chad's throat, collarbone, lips and finally settled on his eyes. "I want to say no, except…"

"Except what?"

"Except you look so cute when you're jealous!"

Chad gave glowering another valiant attempt, but lost the battle when Troy leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. Troy drew back and his eyes made another lap. Throat, lips eyes. He pressed against Chad's chest, until he laid flat against the bed and climbed partway on top of him. He began pressing kisses to Chad's full mouth, laughing into the kiss when he felt Chad surge upward to meet him. Chad decided he didn't want Troy laughing right now. This was serious.

Chad flipped them so that he was on top and set about the business of making Troy too breathless for laughter. What he lacked in aim and finesse after a few drinks, he more than made up for in enthusiasm, and after a few minutes, both boys were out of breath. Troy made low, appreciative sounds in the back of his throat, and Chad could feel other evidence of Troy's interest through his jeans. This time, Chad was the one that smiled into their kiss. When Troy reached up to pull Chad's face closer, he caught an unpleasant whiff of permanent marker and remembered. The smile slid off his face.

Chad extended his arms and pulled away from Troy who made a gratifying noise of discontent at the turn of events. "Wha?" Troy asked.

In answer, Chad glared down at Troy's left palm where the offending contact information stared back at him in immutable pink Sharpie. Troy followed his gaze and, realizing, released an exasperated sigh. "What do you want me to do? Wash my hands?"

Chad merely arched his eyebrows pointedly and jerked his head toward the bathroom.

"C'mon! Right now?" He rolled his hips upward to emphasize how unreasonable Chad was being considering the position they were in. But Chad was unmoved. He rolled off of Troy and lay on his back with his arms crossed. A pose that very clearly said "I'll wait".

Troy rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed with a huff. He crossed to their room to the door, gave Chad a final, plaintive glance, and left for the bathroom down the hall.

After the door closed behind Troy, Chad took the opportunity to take stock of his night so far. He smiled up at the ceiling thinking of how his feelings for Troy had come out and he hadn't lost his best friend, the kisses he'd already shared with said best friend, and the promise of more to come. The only dark spot marring the evening was the run-in with Hailey. Hailey who reminded Chad so much of Gabriella and her hold over Troy. His expression soured momentarily as he remembered the months he'd spent watching Troy dating Gabriella, talking about Gabriella, and finally, getting over Gabriella. "It kinda seemed like you were jealous," Troy had said. And it was kinda true. But, Chad reminded himself, Troy was currently in the bathroom, literally washing his hands of Hailey. She wasn't Gabriella, and Troy didn't feel the same way about her as he'd felt about his high school sweetheart. A few days from now, Hailey would be nothing but a distant memory. Chad smirked as he thought of ways he could help Troy forget.

A knock came at the door, and Chad wondered who it could be until he noticed Troy's keys where he'd left them on his dresser.

"May I enter, O Supreme One?" Troy asked from the other side of the door.

"If you must," Chad replied as he rose from the bed and crossed the room.

When he pulled open the door, Troy was standing on the other side, wearing an impish grin and holding up his freshly scrubbed hands.

That was good enough for Chad who hooked a hand around Troy's neck and pulled him back into their room. Once they cleared the threshold, he slammed the door shut and pushed Troy against it, leaning in to claim Troy's lips with his own. _Mine, mine, mine, _he chanted in his head, as he kissed lips and jaw and throat. _All mine_. "Yours," Troy agreed breathlessly and only then did he realize he'd been speaking aloud.

Chad drew away to see Troy's face, and was taken aback by the intensity there, by the set of his swollen lips and by his pupils blown wide. Troy began backing Chad toward his bed, never breaking eye-contact. "Yours," he said, when Chad's knees connected with the bed and Chad fell on top of it. "Yours," he repeated as he tore off his own shirt and discarded it. "Yours," he said again, as he lay down on top of Chad, pushed his shirt up, and began licking his way down Chad's chest and abdomen, until he reached Chad's jeans. He unbuckled the belt roughly, undid the zipper, and slid his hand inside.

"Mine," Troy said.


End file.
